What The Hell
by x-fingerstyle-x
Summary: PP3 After the finale: Jesse wants to get back together with Beca. Theo tries to stop him. Beca doesn't want anything to do with them. BECHLOE. (2 SHOTS)
1. chapter 1

DJ Khaled prepared a small party at his hotel suit to celebrate Beca's success. They got off the van and walked inside. Beca stopped because she noticed someone missing.

 _Chloe._

She looked around and she caught a glimpse of red-

"Great." She never meant to say that out loud.

Chloe's still outside the van and gave Chicago a kiss on the cheek. Beca stood there for a second until she heard Amy's voice.

"Hey short stack! Let's go- OH." The blonde stopped and smirked when she saw Chloe and Chicago.

"What?" Beca looked at her confusedly and grabbed her arm. "Let's just go."

Amy shook her head and just followed Beca.

"Lesbi-honest"

Once, they all got inside and the other bands were there as well, congratulating Beca and the Bellas. Beca was still thinking about how she could distract herself from Chloe.

The Bellas were sitting on the couches, having their drinks which are made by Sunburst. Flo sighed in relief knowing he didn't make the Beet juice for them because she knows it well that it should only be served for the 'King'.

Chloe sat next to Beca who was sitting next to Fat Amy. At that moment, Beca just wanted to bury herself alive.

Theo was standing behind the couch where Beca was. Chloe looked at him uncomfortably, because she thinks he's kinda like, Beca's creepy stalker or a puppy who always follows Beca around. Kind of reminds her of Jesse. She rolled her eyes at that and took a sip of her drink.

Then suddenly, they hear the elevator open and they didn't expect to see-

"Nevermoist." Amy whispered that the Bellas can hear. The girls just looked at each other confusedly.

Evermoist stepped out of the elevator and went to the Bellas, Calamity cleared her throat to get the girls' attention,.

"Um, hey... Bellas." She said smiling nervously as the girls looked at her, including Theo.

"We..." Calamity said referring to herself and her bandmates. "...just want to apologize, for our attitude at the competition. We underestimated you, but honestly you guys are awesome and you make A capella look so cool." She chuckled and her bandmates agreed. The Bellas' smiled at her words.

"Seriously, when we saw you guys earlier on stage and we _felt_ it. Your _passion_ and _love_ for each other like a fam-"

"If you're here to apologize, then okay, we forgive you." Amy cut her off and the Bellas glared at her.

"Because our Beca here," She grabbed Beca's hand raising it up and waving it in the air. "She won! Yayyyyy! Beca Effin Mitchell in the hou-" Beca rolled her eyes and snatched her hand back causing Chloe to chuckle beside her.

 _"Cutie."_ Chloe thought.

"Congratulations, Beca. You deserve it." Calamity said giving a sheepish smile.

They turned their attention back to Calamity and Beca spoke.

"Thanks. Yeah, I mean, it's over right? And Amy's right, we forgive you." The Bellas nodded in agreement. "Come on, have a drink with us."

After the unexpected apology, they all had fun and drinks, talks about what's next for them when they finally get home.

"Oh you live in New York?" Theo asked looking surprised when Beca, Chloe and Amy's apartment were mentioned. "You know I have an apartment near Br-"

"Yeah we have apartments too." Beca cut him off causing Chloe to let out a small giggle and put her hand on top of Beca's but the other Bellas were trying to hold back their laughs.

Beca held her breath for a moment and removed her hand quickly from Chloe's grasp. The redhead frowned at this.

"O-kay." Theo cleared his throat and looked down. Flo and Cynthia Rose looked at each other knowingly.

"I'm just going to check on Khaled." After that he left to find DJ Khaled.

"Mr. Eye Contact" CR mouthed at the girls.

Beca smirked. "Anyway, Amy has a lot of money now, you could like, buy each one of us a house." She joked and the Bellas laughed.

"Sure, as long as it's for you," Amy poked Beca's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

"And Chloe,"

"Yeah."

"So you could live together,"

"Yea- what?"

"And have babies." Amy finishes as Beca felt her body tense at the thought, same as Chloe, who is blushing beside her.

"Red, you're redder than you hair!" CR teased which made the Bellas laugh.

"You're an idiot." Beca glared at Amy.

Chloe couldn't look at the brunette so she asked Aubrey to come with her to the wash room. Beca sighed when they left.

 _She doesn't feel the same._ Beca convinced herself. She shook her head and drank. _Of course, she kissed Chicago for Christ's sake._

Suddenly, the elevator dings again.

 **I honestly thought this was just going to be a one-shot bc I just had a thought. Is this okayyyy? :(((**

 **Chapter 2 on the works. :) kind of. (:**


	2. 2

**_Suddenly, the elevator dings again._**

Beca turned and gasped with wide eyes. All the Bellas gasped in surprise.

"Becaw! Finally, I found you!"

Jesse exclaims happily as he steps out of the elevator. He opens his arms wide open expecting Beca to ran towards him and hug him so he could spin her all around like they are a happily married couple, just like in the movies.

Nope. Beca doesn't like those stuff. At all. Especially now that everyone is looking. It's totally not happening so Jesse just awkwardly dropped his arms and sighed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Beca mouthed at the Bellas and they had no idea.

"I see Treble." Amy mumbles and shook her head.

"Are you guys getting back together? Because if you are, I can cancel my plans for your future with Red and your babies-"

"Amy! Stop it I'm-... I'm not- ugh, whatever." Beca groaned at herself. She can't deny that she does want a future with Chloe but she has to deal with something else right now.

 _Meanwhile in the wash room._

"Bree, I don't think I can be with Beca at the same room." Chloe says as she's about to cry.

Aubrey felt pity at her best friend and pulls her into a hug. This isn't the Chloe she knew back in college, she hates seeing Chloe like this.

"Oh, Chlo. You don't have to do this to yourself. Why can't you just be with Beca instead of Chicago? You just can't keep using him to distract your feelings for Beca."

The redhead pulls away and wipes the tears pouring down her face. "She doesn't feel the same."

"Look at me." The blonde says. "She loves you. I can see it. Everyone can. Haven't you seen how hard you two were blushing when Fat Amy was teasing you." She chuckled and Chloe pouts.

Aubrey suddenly gasps. "Anyway, when we got here Amy told me that she thinks Beca's jealous of Chicago."

"Why would she be-..." She says and after a blink she realizes something. "Oh my god, Aubrey."

"What?"

"I kissed Chicago."

"Yeah, you just told me before we leave the event earlier, but you still looked more excited when Beca asked you to live in her apartm-"

"No, no, Bree. I kissed him in front of Beca." Chloe says running her fingers through her hair.

"You... have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Beca excused herself up and went to a secluded room. Jesse followed her in there.

"Beca, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me?" Jesse asks looking confused. "Did you miss me?" He says playfully and grins.

"Oh my god, Jesse." Beca groans and puts her hand on her forehead.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." The boy shrugged.

"Why?"

"I... I want you back. My girlfriend left me, she took our cat, Mr. Muffins, with her. I found out about you and the Bellas at the USO tour and I looked for you. I am here now and I still love you Beca." He pleads.

She looks at him unbelievably.

"Please say something." He reaches out for her hands but someone interrupts them.

"Beca," Theo appears behind Jesse.

 _Great. Just great._ Beca thinks. This isn't how she pictured this night was going to be.

"I've been looking for you. Who is this? Is he bothering you?"

Beca sighs. "Hey, Theo. This is Jesse-"

Jesse turns to face Theo "-and I'm his boyfriend."

"No, you're not!" Beca glared at him.

"She said you're not." Theo eyed Jesse suspiciously. He suddenly grabs Beca's hand.

Beca glares at him and tries to pull away. "Dude what-"

Jesse grabs Beca's other hand. "Let go of her."

Chloe and Aubrey came back from the washroom and looked for Beca.

"Hey, Amy where's Beca?" The redhead asked.

"Ginge! You need to save your girl. Beca is in there, with Theo... and Jesse." Amy pointed to the room where the three were.

"Jesse??? What the hell is he doing here?"

"Short stack asked the exact same question. You two really are soulmates." Amy teased. "Bloe is reeeeaaaal."

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked over to the room.

"Can you two shut the fuck up and let go of me?" Beca groans looking annoyed at the two, that's been in a staring contest for 2 minutes waiting for the other to give up.

"Hey! What's- Oh!" Chloe stopped in her tracks when she saw what was going on.

"Oh, thank god." Beca looks at her and she can see her eyes yelling 'HELP'.

Theo and Jesse looked at Chloe for a second then back at each other.

Chloe knows what to do. At least she thinks she does.

"Okay, both of you get your hands off my girlfriend." The redhead says sternly as she take both Beca's hands from them.

Beca just froze when Chloe said those words, her heart skipped a beat at the word _girlfriend._ But she tries to not to be distracted and goes with it.

"Your what now?" Jesse looks confused, same as Theo who's just looking at the redhead, but still looks unconvinced.

Chloe winks at both of them and snakes her arm around Beca's back and squeezes her waist softly.

"No," Theo lets out a laugh. "We saw you. You and Chicago were making out."

"Yeah, but I regret it now... Because I don't love him." She smiles and looks at Beca who's been all eyes on her the moment she got on the scene. "I love you."

Beca tries to compose her self and opens her mouth. _Shit, is this for real?_

"You w-what?"

"I don't believe you." Theo cuts them off.

"Well then, let me convince you." Chloe places her hand on Beca's neck with her other hand around shorter girl's waist. She slowly pulls her closer and closer while looking at Beca in the eyes and she noticed the other girl slowly leaning in as well.

 _Should I go with it? I need to._ _This is totally happening. Fuck._ Beca thought as she tries to keep her legs from shaking.

Jesse and Theo can't believe on what they're about to see.

Beca and Chloe are centimeters close to kissing until Beca breaks the moment and looks at the two men who are just watching them with wide eyes.

"You know what?" Beca sighs as she looks at the two. "I can't do this."

"I knew it." Theo smirks and Jesse's just looking at them confused.

Chloe's heart drops and looks at Beca with teary eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

"No, no, Chlo. That's not what I meant,"

She took a deep breath before speaking.

 _This is it. Here goes nothing._

"Okay you guys need to stop." Beca said at Theo and Jesse. "Because I'm in love with Chloe."

A smile slowly appears on the redhead's face.

She turned to the redhead. "It's true. I-I'm not pretending or anything. I just... want to know if it's true when you said that you love me. I don't want to kiss you... I mean, I want to but I just-" Beca squeezes her eyes, mentally slapping herself, she sucks at words.

"I don't want to pretend anymore. If I kiss you right now I don't think I'll be able to stop." Beca said quickly and the redhead smiled widely and held the shorter woman's hand, squeezing it softly.

"Beca, for real? Your leaving me for her?" Jesse asked looking annoyed.

" _Duh_ _h._ Jesse you dumped her, remember?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"B-but-..." Jesse stuttered.

Theo shook his head. "You can't do this-"

"Do you love your job?" Beca asked.

"What?" Theo asked confusedly.

"I'm your boss now, right? So, I'm asking you if you love your job?"

"I-I do. Yes."

Beca smirks. "Okay... Because I don't think it's cool when people see an employee hitting on their boss, that's just..." She says and makes a face. "I could fire you like right now." Theo looks nervous.

Chloe giggles and slaps her arm playfully. Beca smiles at her.

"And Jesse?"

Jesse looks at her hopefully with his puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that. It's not working." Beca says blankly as she shakes her head. "We're over. It was your decision, right? You can just... go find another cat or whatever. I'm sorry." She faked a smile at him and turned to a real one when she looked at Chloe.

Beca and Chloe looks at each other like they are the only ones in the room. They got caught in the moment and the two are staring to lean in to each other slowly. Jesse clears his throat to get their attention.

But that didn't stop them from pressing their lips together. Beca's hands are holding Chloe's waist pulling her closer and the other woman's arms are moving to wrap around Beca's neck.

Theo and Jesse stared agape at the girls and Beca held up her middle finger at them.

That's their cue to leave. Actually, they really should have left earlier if only both of them weren't that stubborn.

Jesse sighed and left the room, Theo shook his head and left as well.

Fat Amy is tapping her fingers on her knees, getting bored. "What's taking them so long?"

The Bellas' attention was stolen by the two men walking out the room and small "ooh's" were heard. They also noticed that Beca and Chloe didn't come out the room and they shared knowing looks.

"Pay up, pitches!" Aubrey laughed. "I knew Chloe could do it."

"I thought one of them would chicken out." CR groans.

"Maybe they murdered Beca and Chloe." Lilly whispers and they stare at her with wide eyes.

"I though Satan's finally out of your body!?" Flo asks.

"Just kidding." Lilly or _Esther_ says in a normal voice and they all laugh.

"You know, maybe we should check on them though." Emily said with a slight worry on her face. "Just to make sure." The young girl shrugs.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, we probably should." Aubrey nods and stands up and the other Bellas does the same.

"Bhloe?! Are you alive? We hope you're alive because we nee-" Amy and the Bellas stop at the sight.

"Oh my god!" Emily covers her eyes and runs out the room.

Chloe has Beca pressed up against the wall with her mouth against the shorter woman's neck. They stop when they hear Emily's scream.

The two women immediately let go of each other, _breathless_.

"Uhh.." Amy stares at them with wide eyes.

"We'll just wait for you outside." Aubrey says as she gestures for the Bellas to go. "And please," she turns back to Beca and Chloe.

The two look at her.

"Keep your pants on." The blonde says and leaves.

"Whew," Beca sighs in relief when the girls left.

"So..." Chloe says biting her lip as she run her fingers up and down Beca's arm.

Beca's breath hitched. "I-I think we should go."

The redhead ignores her and smiles. "I love you."

Beca can't contain her smile. She is smiling like an idiot and her insides are melting. "I love you." She mumbles.

They slowly start to lean in again but they are cut off by Amy's voice.

"Bhloe! We're leaving!"

The redhead sighs and scrunches her nose. "We should go."

"Yep. We totally should."

"Stay with me tonight?" Chloe asks with puppy dog eyes while squeezing Beca's hands.

"Of course." Beca can't say no to her.

"Yay! Love you!" The redhead kisses her on the cheek as she grabs her hand and walks out the room.

 _It_ _was a hell of a night. But it was worth it. She's worth it._ Beca thought, still smiling like an idiot.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
